Mindy's Mystery
~'This is my entry for WittleFuzzyPuppehs' contest.'~ Characters * Mindy * Skye * Rocky * Chase * Rubble * Snowflake (mentioned) * James * CJ * Ryder * Frank * Joey * Joe * Steve * Fred * Kwazii * Flash Summary When Mindy's prized toy panda goes missing, it's up to James, CJ, Ryder, and The Hardy Boys to track it down! Story It was a spectacular spring morning in Adventure Bay. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and there were no rain clouds to be seen. At The Lookout, the pups were having a great day. Well, ALL the pups that is, except for Mindy, who was in her pup-house, crying. Mindy: *crying* The other pups heard Mindy and approached her. Skye: What's wrong, Mindy? Chase: Yea. Why're you crying? Mindy: I-*sniff*-I can't-*sniff*-I can't find Mimi! *cries* Rocky: You mean your stuffed panda? Mindy: *sobs* Yes! *cries* Rubble: I'll go get Ryder, James, and CJ! Chase: Good idea! With that, Rubble dashed inside and found James, CJ, and Ryder, who were playing Smash Bros. Brawl on James' Nintendo Gamecube. He filled them in on the situation and led them outside. When they got there, Mindy rushed to James and jumped in his arms, bawling hysterically into his chest. James: Shhh.....It's OK, Mindy, it's OK. James hugged and shushed Mindy until she was sniffling and hiccuping. CJ: Need a hankie? Mindy: *nods* With that, CJ handed Mindy his handkerchief. Mindy: *sniff* Thank you. *blows her nose and dries her eyes* Ryder: Now Mindy, what's troubling you? James: Yea sweetie, you can tell us. Rubble: She can't find her panda. James: Aw sweetie, it's OK. We'll find your toy! *hugs her* Mindy: *hugs him back* CJ: And I know just the guys to call! Frank and Joey Hardy! Ryder: Of course! They can help us solve this mystery! Rubble: *back-flips* Zuma: Alwight! Mindy: *sniff* who're Frank and Joey? James: They're the famous teen detectives The Hardy Boys. They solve mysteries. Ryder: Yea! Mindy: *sniff* Will they help find Mimi? CJ: You betcha! James: *cuddles Mindy* Mindy: *cuddles back* At that moment, Frank and Joey Hardy arrived. After introducing them to Mindy, James filled them in on the situation. Frank: Gee, that stinks. Joey: Yea. But luckily we're here! We'll find that toy for ya, sweetie! Mindy: *sniff* Thank you. Frank: Come on, let's go! With that being said, Frank, Joey, James, Ryder, and CJ went to find Mindy's panda. James handed her to Joe, who was very kind to everyone, unlike his brother Steve, who was the exact opposite. ~Meanwhile~ In an elaborate lake house on the eastern side of town, Steve and his gang where playing poker. And of course, as always, Fred was winning. Fred: Wahoo! I'm winning! Steve: Well, don;t get your hopes up, bruh! Flash: Yea! Besides, we already destroyed that stupid panda! Fred: Yup! *draws a card* Hey! A full house! I win! Kwazii: Only because you cheated! Fred: No I didn't! Kwazii: Did too! Fred: Did not! Steve: Quit horsing around, you two! Fred and Kwazii: Fine. ~Meanwhile~ Frank, James, CJ, Ryder, and Joey were on the trail of the criminals responsible for Mimi's disappearance. They had already found an eye patch, a strand of blond hair, and a patch of green fabric. They already had placed Steve, Fred, and Kwazii on their list of suspects. Frank: I can hear them talking! We're close! James: Yeah baby! CJ: Alright! Ryder: Yes! Joey: I can hardly wait to kick some butt! they soon approached the door and went to knock on it. When they did, Fred opened it. Fred: Hello. May I help y-*sees the band of detectives* Um, what;re you guys doing here? Frank: On the hunt for a missing stuffed toy panda. James: Yea. Have you seen it anywh-*sees a pile of bits of black and white fabric and clumps of stuffing on the floor* Hey! Fred: Hey what?! James: What did you do to that toy?! Fred: Um.......uh........Steve, they've found us out! Steve: What?! Quick, hide the evidence! Frank: You have the right to remain silent! *spins handcuffs in his finger* Fred: No! You're not a cop! Frank: I AM an ace detective! Joey: And you're under arrest for stealing and destroying a little pup's toy! Steve: OK fine! You got us! With that, Steve and Co. were taking to the police station by Frank and Joey. In the meantime, James, Ryder, and CJ looked over at the ripped up toy on the floor. Ryder: *sigh* What a shame. CJ: Yea... James: What a drag. *thinks* How am I gonna explain this to Mindy? Ryder: *sigh* We're just going to have to tell her. James: Yes...But she'll be so upset! Ryder: James, I understand how you feel. I felt the same when Marshall lost his teddy when we first met Snowflake. Poor little bud. James: Thanks, pal. *sighs* With that being said, they put the pieces of the toy in a small pouch, then drove back to The Lookout. When they got there, Mindy was eagerly waiting for them. Mindy: did you find Mindy? *grins* James: Yes. Yes we did. *smiles sadly* Mindy: What;s in the pouch? James: *sighs as he dumps what they found at the lake house onto the floor* Tears filled Mindy's eyes at the sight of her ripped toy. She couldn't believe that out there, in the big wide world, there were a bunch of mean people who are cruel enough to rip up her favorite toy. Mindy: *breaks down* Joe: Oh Mindy.....*picks her up* Shh..it's OK, it's OK. Mindy: *cries into Joe's chest* Joe: *comforts her* While Joe was comforting Mindy, James, CJ, and Ryder mended Mindy's toy. They came back as she was calming down. Mindy: *sees the toy* Mimi!!!!!!! You're all better! *hugs Mimi really tight* James: Well, we did it! CJ: Yea! We got Mindy's toy back! Ryder: Hey, I'm starved! How bout we go get some burgers at Mr. Porter's? James and CJ: Sure! With that, the 3 friends walked to Mr. Porter's. And the pups rejoiced at yet another happy ending. ~'THE END'~ Category:Stories by TwilightSparkleLover14 Category:Present gen Category:Fanon Stories